A Birthday With A Twist (A Sonaze story!)
by Ali Thorne
Summary: Basically, it's Sonic's birthday (He's gonna be 17!) and Blaze comes back. And the two of them becoming more than just friends ends with shocking results! Please don't be too mean to me seeing as this is my first fanfic! ;-)
1. Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Sonic sighed. He missed Blaze. A lot. He thought for a moment where in her dimension she'd be in. All he knew was that she was coming to visit soon. After all, it _was_ his birthday tomorrow, but Sonic was getting worried now. Blaze had said that she was coming soon. But when was soon? Tomorrow? The day after? What if she wasn't even coming? Sonic's heart sank as he thought of that likely explanation of why she wasn't here.

And the thing was, even if she _did_ come, it wasn't like Sonic could do much. Of course, they could talk, laugh and do anything all friends would do, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to be _more_ than just friends. Way more. With her beautiful amber-colored eyes and her gorgeous smile that she didn't really show much, (She was very shy.) how could anyone resist? Plus, she was calm and level-headed. And Sonic _liked_ calm and level-headed people. He had once dated Amy Rose. And she was nice, but after they split up, she wanted him back. She very nearly got over it if Sonic didn't have to save her. But he did. So she didn't And ever since he'd saved her, she'd been treating Sonic like a god or something. Not helpful, cos she now reckoned that they were dating again and she got suspicious if Sonic talked to any girl but her. Like I said, not helpful.

He sighed again, this time only louder and decided that he should go for a run. He felt like running and running helped him think. So with that, the speedy hedgehog got up and did what he did best. Ran.

He ran and ran, not looking behind. The exhilaration excited himself and he got lost in it, even though he was travelling fast than the speed of sound. After his 5th lap around the city of Mobius, he stopped, deciding that was enough for a day. And when he quickly caught his breath again, he heard a voice say;

"Did you miss me?"

**Chapter 2**

There she stood. The love of, well, not his life seeing as Sonic hadn't been in love with her _that_ long, but the love of that moment, Blaze. And she looked even better than when he last saw her! Her eyes more beautiful with a golden tinge to them, her smile more brighter and figure more fuller. It was three years since they last met and she looked amazing! She used to be skinny and small, but now, she had grown an inch or two and the dress she was wearing was a deep purple one, with short sleeves and a pleated skirt that showed off her shapely legs. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, with red heels on, just adding to Sonic's appeal.

He rushed over to hug her, taking her aback. He managed to fight the urge to kiss those full lips of hers and they pulled apart, grinning like mad.

"I missed you, Sonic." She announced. "But the reason I didn't come anytime earlier is that I don't exactly _have_ a place to stay. I mean, I love it here, but where do I go? Although when I _do_ find a place, I could stay here all the time. My dimension is doing fine without me and if there is something wrong, then my people will send me a message via telekinesis. so then, how are you?"

"Yeah fine." Sonic shrugged. Then, an idea popped into his mind. "You know you said you don't have anywhere to go..."

Blaze frowned. "Yeah." she said, slowly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you could stay at mine!" The beautiful feline's face lit up and hugged Sonic, thanking him LOADS. Sonic continued. "So then, I guess we should go tell everyone you're here. But be careful, Amy's _still_ in love with me!"

**Blaze**

The two friends trudged up to Tail's place. Blaze remembered Tails. She remembered how he LOVED mechanics and how he really faithful to Sonic, being his best friend and everything. She also remembered Cream and Amy, she liked Cream. She _was_ really sweet and the only girl Amy let Sonic talk to. Ah yes, Amy. That hedgehog. She was actually alright to Blaze, even if she was a little suspicious. But that didn't matter, She still couldn't wait to see everyone. And the fact that Sonic let her stay at his place for the time being satisfied her. She couldn't help but take a sneaky glance over at the World's fastest hedgehog, whom, ironically enough was casually strolling alongside her at a slow pace.

Once Sonic opened the door to Tail's hangout, Blaze saw two new people. There was a hedgehog who was black and had red streaks in his quills, he was tall and slightly muscular, and he was talking to some guy. This 'guy' was red with long hair-like quills dangling down and he had blue eyes and was just as tall as the other guy.

"The black hedgehog is Shadow and the red echidna is Knuckles." Sonic muttered, reading her mind. He cleared his throat and introduced Blaze, and, like a bee when it's found honey, they all came rushing to her, greeting and chatting to her excitedly.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic**

Sonic looked at his friends, who were endlessly talking to Blaze. Everyone missed her! Everybody loved her. But Tails then saw Sonic gawping at the lavender cat and came over to him. Tails looked at Sonic expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Was Sonic's reply.

"When are you gonna ask her out? Seriously, Sonic. It's your seventeenth birthday tomorrow and you've been in love with Blaze for 3 years now! You can't just keep it in forever!" Being Sonic's best friend, Tails was the only one who knew about Sonic's love for Blaze. Sonic sighed. He knew Tails was right and he decided that he _should_ ask her out sooner or later. So with that, he checked his watch and thought that it was time to go home.

"We should be getting back by now." The azure hedgehog announced. "It's getting late and I don't wanna be waking up all tired on my birthday."

And it seemed like everyone agreed, as they all said their farewells and headed off home. Except for Amy, that was. She pulled Sonic to the side, looking seriously pissed and said; "If I find out that you're dating that bitch, then I will kill her myself!" She then smiled sweetly. "Bye, gorgeous. I'll be dreaming of you!" And with that, she left Tails' place, leaving behind a freaked out hedgehog, a confused cat and a tired fox.

**Blaze**

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. But this was good to Blaze, she needed to think about what had just happened today. of course, it was all great and enjoyable, well except for the last part. Which had her most confused. What did Amy say to Sonic back then? Was it something about her? And why should she care? Sonic had said himself that he wasn't in love with Amy-so what was the problem?

She sighed, annoyed. But then her spirits lifted as she saw the place of residence where she would be staying for now. Sonic's home. It was small, but cosy and warm inside. Even though the place was a mess, Blaze liked it. And besides, _her_ room was messy. (Well, actually it never was seeing as she had cleaners clean it everyday, but still. The fact that Blaze like Sonic's house was what mattered.)

Once they got inside, Sonic pulled Blaze onto the sofa with him, and took a deep breath in. "Blaze. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now..." Blaze's heart was in her mouth as the azure hedgehog continued. "I, uh, I really like you and honestly, I always have. S-so would you um, well, you don't _have_ to, but I'd like you to. I mean, I'm not forcing you but would you like to go on a date with me? I know a really cool restaurant. But like I said, it's totally your choice and if you just wanna be friends, that's fine with me but..."

He was stalling. And Blaze LOVED that he was stalling. She had no idea he felt this way for her! And now, come to think of it, she felt the same way too! She adored everything about the blue blur. From his cocky smile, to his caring attitude and his emerald green eyes. Ah, those eyes. So with that, the feline wasted no time in replying "I'd love to go out with you!" And she pulled him into a kiss.

She never had kissed anyone before, Amy would have gone mental if she found that out, but it was true. And her kissing Sonic felt surreal. Crazy. Intense. But amazing. She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's waist and began putting her fingers through his quills. Once they got into the kissing more, they fell onto Sonic's bed, still making out heavily. And the last thing Blaze thought in Sonic's embrace was _I love him._


	3. Waking Up To A Surprise

**Chapter 4**

**Sonic **

Sonic woke up to the sound of birds outside his windows. Even though it was October the 3rd-Fall-it was still warm and sunny in the Mobius that day. Sonic smiled to himself, remembering that it was his birthday today-17. The magical number, where everything happens. Well, that's what all the movies and films say. And Sonic the hedgehog had finally reached that age! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. He thought to himself. He felt somebody stir in his bed and when he saw who it was, he gasped and fell off the bed. What in the world was the beautiful feline-better known as Blaze doing HERE? Sonic swallowed and looked harder at her, hoping he hadn't woken her up. Suddenly, the memory of last night came flooding back to Sonic and his heart filled with joy from the making-out session the two heroes had. Then, out of the blue, Blaze's eyes shot open and sat up. It took one look at the blue hedgehog for her to scream and jump out of the bed, with a ball of fire in each of her hands. Sonic put his hands up against his face, to shield himself from the danger, but felt nothing. He put his hands down and Blaze stood there, shocked. A sly smile crept upon her face and she glided over to the blue hedgehog. She pulled him up from the floor and began laughing. Sonic just stood there, confused as hell. Then, he began laughing too, but just for the sake of her laughing even more.

"Last night was great." She remarked. _Great? GREAT? Great's a frickin' understatement!_ Sonic thought to himself. But he said nothing as Blaze stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips lightly. "Happy birthday, baby." She murmured, before kissing Sonic again, playfully.

"Well, we better get dressed and go see everyone." Sonic announced, and Blaze agreed. So with that, the two of them pulled their clothes on and set off.

Once they set off, Blaze looked at him excitedly and said; "So."

Sonic looked at her confused and replied, "So?"

Blaze rolled her amber eyes and asked "Don't you wanna see what I got you?"

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Sure." And she pulled a small box out of the bag she was carrying. She looked at him seriously. "This is something important to me. So don't lose it."

Sonic gulped. He wasn't exactly most organised hedgehog in the world, but he nodded and the lavender cat pulled out a pendant. _Jewelry?_ The hedgehog thought to himself, disappointed. He wasn't one to wear necklaces and all that 'guy jewelry' crap. Nah, that was more Knuckle's style.

"This isn't just some necklace, this is a necklace that allows you to breathe underwater. The little tube of water does it, actually. But it's easier to carry as a necklace." She explained. Sonic just stared at the amazing necklace that could, in some times, probably save his life. he smiled at Blaze and couldn't help but lean in to kiss her on the lips. Eventually, (And I mean _eventually!_)they pulled apart, grinning like mad-hatters. Nothing else was spoken on that trip to Tail's garage.

"Tails?" The blue hedgehog called out once they got there. He frowned. No answer. Again, he called out the fox's name, and again, no answer. He glanced back at Blaze, who seemed to be just as confused as he was. He then decided to check out his place so in exactly thirty seconds, the world's fastest hedgehog had just ran around his best friend's place for the 3rd time checking anywhere and everywhere. He came back to Blaze, barely out of breath from the running he had just done and she was standing there, with a note. Worry crossed the cat's face, then anger and back to worry.

"Look!" She exclaimed, showing Sonic the note she'd just found.


	4. Saving Friends (Part 1)

She exclaimed, showing Sonic the note she'd just found. Sonic read it through. Once. Twice. Once he'd read it through for the third time, the message sunk into his brain. He had to get Tails and the rest of friends back! He read the message again, this time out loud.

"Dear Sonic and Blaze. If you want your precious friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream back, meet me by the station square at midnight. Your ever faithful enemy, Dr Robotnik." Sonic sighed and ran his hand through his quills well this was just great. The hedgehog surveyed his best friend's place, noting how messy and unorganized it was! It was almost as if it were his own house! Worry surged through Sonic's veins as he fell back on the sofa.

"Hey, you're gonna get them back." Blaze told him, reading his mind. All Sonic could do was shrug. Blaze looked him in the eye, her honey-golden eyes brighter than ever. She smiled shyly, not something usually tended to do. Blaze was beautiful, sure. Stunning, no doubt. But she was not one to be relaxed and took her life seriously. So seeing the princess of an alternate dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds smiling really did lift Sonic's spirits up. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing Blaze's. His arms slithered round her waist, hoisting her up onto her lap as they made out. If they were going to get rid of Eggman, they had to be on the same side, right? They pulled apart but Blaze was having none of it. She pulled Sonic in or, well, _dragged _him in and kissed him even harder, pulling his favorite t-shirt off his head.

The hedgehog's heart was beating, mind racing and he'd never felt like this before. He hadn't even felt this excited when he went running! (And _loved_ his running!) He obliged happily to the feline's orders, then yanking her black top off. He decided to not go any further, in case he went too far with her, they just lay in Tail's house kissing and hugging. Blaze kissed up Sonic's neck, making him groan and he began exploring her mouth with his tongue, finding sweet spots in the cat's mouth. She pulled apart and then decided enough was enough. She stood up, and shoved her top on her head, not being able to believe what had just happened between she and Sonic.

**Chapter 5**

Sonic checked his watch. It was almost midnight and he knew he should get going to save his friends again. He glanced back at Blaze who was asleep, looking just as hot as she was awake. And with that, the world's fastest hedgehog crept out of his house, in silence and with determination. Sonic began running, he needed to run right now, it helped him think and he needed help to think. His mind was a mess from that morning with Blaze and his feet ached from walking around all over the place, but Sonic didn't argue. He just kept on running until he got to the station square, to find his arch-nemesis, Dr Robotnik-better known as Eggman standing right in the middle of it. He smiled his nasty smile and said;

"Hello, Sonic."

"What are you planing this time, Eggman?" Sonic demanded.

His enemy laughed, replying; "Well then, where would be the fun in _that?" _

Sonic said nothing, he didn't have to. He could just make out right behind the newsstand there was a cage and in that cage, he could see Tails, Amy and Cream. There was another cage and in there was Shadow and Knuckles. They were all silent, except for Knuckles-who was banging on the metal bars of the cage, but was actually doing nothing but hurting his hands. Sonic glanced back at Eggman, who had got out a dozen robots. Sonic smiled to himself, beating up the robots, kicking and punching, damaging and killing each one quickly and quietly. But when he was finished, he noticed that Eggman wasn't annoyed, he was laughing!

"Oh, thank you, Sonic. You have no idea what you have just shown me!"

Sonic blinked, confused by what the clever, evil scientist meant. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you've got an underwater necklace on. Helping you breath underwater!"

Sonic then realized that he was still wearing Blaze's necklace that he'd given her and he would've kicked himself if wasn't busy trying to get the necklace back. The one that had just been yanked off his necklace by some kind of magnet and was placed round Eggman's neck. Anger boiled through Sonic as Eggman was laughing his head off and with that, the hedgehog ran to Eggman at top speed, kicking him in his rounded stomach. The necklace fell off his head, flying out into Blaze's hands. Wait a second! _Blaze's _hands? What was _Blaze _doing here? She looked a little and said;

"You don't think I'd help you out to save my friends?" She asked.


	5. Saving Friends (Part 2)

Sonic stood there, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't know that Blaze had come to help him out! Well, they were her friends who'd been captured too, so of course she'd come to save her! But Sonic didn't have time to thank the feline as Dr Eggman began shouting, ordering his robot minions to destroy the two heroes. So they set to work, getting rid of every single robot quickly and quietly. Sonic could feel heat radiating off Blaze, as she threw fireballs at the last set of robots. And with that, the blue blur came charging up to Dr Eggman, kicking and punching him as hard as he could. Determination pumped round the hedgehog's body, each act of violence he threw harder than the last one. Suddenly, a gush of wind came hurtling towards Dr Eggman, as Sonic raised his hands. The air swept him away, crashing him into the stall where all the newspapers had been sold. But pain wasn't what was one the evil scientist's mind. It was the fact Sonic had controlled that gush of wind that was. Sonic seemed to realize this too, along with Blaze and the robots, who'd stopped fighting and started staring. Sonic looked down at his own hands, not being able to take in the fact that he the ability to control the air. A sly smile played across Sonic's face and managed another gush of wind to attack Eggman, while Blaze began setting fire to the robots.

When all was safe and they'd finally gotten rid of the robots, Blaze and Sonic looked at each other in the eyes, smiling at the work they'd achieved. Almost automatically, their lips touched, their arms finding their way around each other's waist. The kiss became deeper and they would've taken it further if it weren't for Shadow and Knuckles clearing their throat to get their attention.

"_Ahem! _Seriously guys, enough with the porn! We don't wanna go through another traumatic experience after this one!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"For once, I actually agree with Knuckles. Enough with making out. You can tell each other how much you love each other later. But for now, get us out of here!" Shadow added. Sonic grinned sheepishly and began working on breaking them out of the cage, along with Blaze to help. The two of them set to work, breaking the cage locks and finally, they managed to get their friends free, tired and relived. They all came charging out of the cage, like school children rushing to get home. All except Amy. She sat there, crying. Sonic's face fell. He didn't want to go out with Amy, but he hadn't meant to hurt her! He clambered into the cage, when everyone had gone silent and noticed the scene that was going on.

"Amy?" Sonic called out softly. "Ames? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Amy snapped, looking at Sonic in the eye. She looked a mess. Tears were streaming from her green eyes and her hair was all over the place. "I was supposed to go out with you. Not _Blaze!_"

Sonic sighed and glanced over at his friends, who stood there, shell-shocked. "Look, Ames. Maybe we can be friends? It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't like you that way. I think you're a sweet girl, I honestly do. But I think you're sweet in a cute, friendly way. Not a romantic way." He paused, then added "Maybe we're just not meant to be. But you know what, I think that you're a great girl and we can stay friends. I promise you."

Amy smiled. She was pretty, Sonic will admit that she was, but that was all, he didn't love her. Not the way he loved Blaze. He loved her like a friend, but for her sake, he bent over and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow. But for now, let's all get some sleep. Right guys?"

Everyone seemed to agree, all walking home apart from Blaze, who was waiting for Sonic. But just as they were about to leave, Amy called out;

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned round. "Yes, Amy?"

She smiled again, this time a much brighter smile. "Happy birthday."

Sonic grinned back and then turned back to Blaze, the two of them walking back to Sonic's place. Sonic still hadn't got any presents yet (Apart from Blaze-the necklace he was now wearing again.) but he didn't mind. In all honesty, he didn't mind. This was his best birthday ever. A birthday with a twist.


End file.
